


So Proud

by TreacherousGnome



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M, [S] Collide, aka what happens if dirk got killed in the jack fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreacherousGnome/pseuds/TreacherousGnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Around you was a new beginning, but anything within you would never be again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Proud

**Author's Note:**

> As I write this, it's unclear what happened to Dirk (and Jane oh god let her be okay too) and though I'm hoping for the best, here's what happens in a less-than-favorable future bc I love to Suffer. Jake's POV.

                Dirk would be so proud.

                It was the only thing you could think, standing upon the pile of bodies that had seconds ago been a very real threat to your life. The bodies you put there.

                Normally you’d run. It was what you’d done all your life after all, it practically came second nature to you now. But you couldn’t this time. So you didn’t. And now, out of breath and covered what you are fairly certain is blood, you didn’t need to anymore.

                Dirk would be so proud.

                You were barely anything anymore, you hadn’t had _time_ to be anything anymore. After your breakup, things had gone rather fast, and you hadn’t worked up the nerve to speak to each other before the fight, but you hoped like you’d always hoped that you were something. Friends, even acquaintances, someone you could tell your story to, the story of how you punched and fired (and sort of stumbled) your way to victory. Someone who would understand everything that victory had meant to you.

                You wait on top of your mountain for a few minutes, waiting for your breath to slowly return, before climbing down to meet up with the others. You’d agreed to meet back on the platform you’d all been introduced on, figuring there was bound to be enough post-battle confusion as it was without worrying about where to reconvene. Frighteningly, you’re the first to arrive, though one thought keeps you optimistic.

                Dirk would be so proud.

                Dave is the one who tells you the news. It’s the first time you’ve spoken to him, but neither of you make any greetings. There are tears in his eyes and when he takes his sunglasses off you can’t help but notice how similar they look, how _young_ he looks. Around you, friends and strangers hug, weary smiles on their faces and exhausted tones of _we won_

                There is an _ache_ inside you that you never thought could exist. After the lifetimes of movies you’ve seen and losses you’ve watched secondhand through a screen, you never imagined there was a physical ache, but there is, and you can barely work up the energy to shake your head as you turn away from Dave’s awkward attempts at an embrace.

                You walk away, away from all of them and let your tears soak your face and hands as you sit at the edge of the platform, wishing for a second you were a hero of void rather than hope, so you could escape all of this, become the nothing that raced through your thoughts and your chest. None of it mattered anymore. Your fight. Your victory. Anyone’s victory, for that matter.  It was all as empty as the space you stared up at through your tears. But not everyone would agree. At least, not Dirk.

                Dirk would have been so proud.


End file.
